


Только сдайте мне Занканелли

by Mariza



Category: Breakout Kings
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Старший инспектор Уэнделл делает предложение. Эрика, Ллойд и Ши решают, принять его или нет.





	Только сдайте мне Занканелли

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание 1: Присутствует цитата из 10 серии 2 сезона. Дочь Эрики в сериале не названа по имени, в тексте она носит имя Кэти.  
> Примечание 2: написано на ФБ-2018 для команды Нечастных детективов.

— Если вы снабдите меня детальным и правдивым рассказом о сегодняшних событиях…  
Рожа у старшего инспектора на редкость мерзкая. В другой ситуации Эрике сразу же захотелось бы разбить ее в кровь. Но не сейчас.  
Сейчас ей хочется, чтобы все это оказалось просто кошмарным сном, — и, проснувшись, она узнала бы, что Фонтлерой и вправду шагнул с крыши сам.  
Ну или пусть их просто отвезут в Мейбелл.  
— Ваши сроки будут считаться отбытыми полностью.   
Что?  
— Вы сможете быть рядом с матерью… — Инспектор переводит взгляд на Ллойда. — Подругой… — На Ши. — Дочерью…  
Эрика упорно смотрит в стену.  
— …уже сегодня. Вольными птицами! — После недолгого молчания инспектор добавляет: — Только сдайте мне Занканелли.  
На мгновение сердце сбивается с ритма, и Эрика словно глохнет. «Кэти, Кэти, малышка», — стучит в висках.  
Это предложение — шанс не ждать еще несколько лет, не рисковать жизнью, ловя беглецов, не ругаться с Дэнни, добиваясь новой встречи с дочерью. И это адски заманчиво.  
А еще это подло.  
И хуже всего то, что Рэй не осудит их. «Валите к своим родным, — скажет он. — Чего расселись? Вперед, животные!»  
Хотя нет, он уже очень давно их так не называет.  
Не глупите, скажет он. Вы же ради этого здесь.  
Давай, Ши, скажет он. Не заставляй Ванессу ждать еще несколько лет. Женись на ней, получи образование, найди работу. Ты неплохо смотрелся в костюме, кстати, но только посмей растрепать кому-нибудь, что я такое говорил.  
Давай, Эрика, скажет он. Малышка соскучилась. Пусть она больше не растет вдали от тебя.  
Да, Ллойд, скажет он, я понимаю, что ты бы предпочел до конца жизни общаться с матерью только по телефону. Знаешь, это можно сделать. Напряги свои хваленые мозги, избавься от игромании, напиши пару-тройку книжек по психологии. Или пару-тройку сотен книжек. И приглядывай за Джулианной. Вы все — приглядывайте.

Джулианна.  
Хорошая девочка Джулс с километровым списком проблем.  
Они получат свободу. Рэй признает себя виновным и пойдет в тюрьму с гордо поднятой головой, ничуть не сожалея об убийстве — потому что Фонтлерой тысячу раз заслужил гораздо худшую смерть.  
А Джулс останется с разбитым сердцем (хотя не то чтобы ей светило от Рэя что-то кроме отеческой заботы) и с разрушенной... можно ли назвать это карьерой? В общем, ее выкинут на улицу, несмотря на былые успехи команды. У маршалов нет нехватки в сотрудниках.  
И, скорее всего, никого из них Джулс видеть не захочет. Даже Ллойда.  
Да и сама Эрика предпочтет не вспоминать команду. Только вот Кэти рано или поздно спросит. И придется рассказать про хорошего парня Чарли, который собрал их вместе, дав шанс выйти из тюрьмы намного раньше положенного. Который однажды, видя, как она переживает из-за сорвавшегося свидания, привез ее к Дэнни и потребовал не мешать встречам с дочерью.  
«Помнишь его, Кэти? — спросит она. — Такой высокий, темнокожий. Он держал тебя за руку, провожая к машине, где сидела я. Что с ним теперь? Он погиб. Мы ловили тогда серийного убийцу по имени Дэмиен Фонтлерой. Это была очень хитрая и очень жестокая сволочь. Дэмиен застрелил Чарли, и тот умер у меня на руках, даже успел пошутить, что не желает напоследок любоваться рожами Ллойда и Ши. А Фонтлерой скрылся. Слал нам открытки, намекая, где прячется. Продолжил убивать. И однажды похитил дочь Рэя, который стал руководителем нашей команды после смерти Чарли. Она едва не погибла, Рэй обезумел и столкнул Фонтлероя с крыши. А потом мы рассказали об этом старшему инспектору, который занимался расследованием и предложил сделку: правда в обмен на свободу.  
Говоришь, тебе жалко Рэя? Мне тоже, детка. Он, как Чарли, был хорошим парнем, хотя и грубым. Но нам очень хотелось на свободу, к родным, и предложение казалось таким заманчивым...»  
Даже чересчур заманчивым.

Эрика делает глубокий вдох, отбрасывая мысли о дочери, поднимает голову — и встречается взглядом с Ши.  
Думают они, похоже, об одном и том же.

— В чем подвох?  
— Простите? — инспектор изображает непонимание.  
— В чем подвох? — резко повторяет Ши. — Что, вот так просто? Дадим показания — и свободны? Где гарантии, что после суда нас не вернут за решетку?  
— Вы не доверяете мне?  
— Чувак, если бы я верил кому ни попадя, то не дожил бы и до школы.  
— Не беспокойтесь, — инспектор щурится, оглядывая их. — Сотрудничество со следствием будет оформлено должным образом.  
— А если мы разойдемся в показаниях? — вступает Эрика. — Или откажемся свидетельствовать против Рэя? Со всем уважением, господин старший инспектор, но будем честны — у вас есть рычаги давления, которым мы ничего не сможем противопоставить…  
Мейбелл — тихая деревушка по сравнению с предыдущими тюрьмами, но если поползут слухи об их работе на копов, то мир в ней продлится недолго. Они с Ши сильны, выносливы и умеют драться, но против группы и регулярно — а по-другому не будет…  
Ллойд и вовсе не боец, сдастся сразу же. Если инспектору хватит показаний даже одного человека — вот оно, слабое звено команды…  
Эрика бросает взгляд на Ллойда — и замирает.  
Никогда еще она не видела его настолько невозмутимым. Как будто все это его не касается. Как будто инспектор не про их будущее говорит, а про свою бабушку, которая натерла мозоль новыми туфлями.  
Как будто он уже принял решение, и весь этот разговор — лишь пустое сотрясание воздуха.

Нет, понимает Эрика, она ошиблась.  
На этот раз слабое место — совсем не Ллойд.  
Слабые — они с Ши.

Сомнения, колебания, страхи — для него все это сейчас не имеет значения. Выбор, который стоит перед ними, для него не существует. Потому что однажды, десять лет назад, Ллойд уже выбирал — между тем, что считал правильным, но сложным, и ошибочным, но простым.  
Может, он и не смог бы переубедить суд, может, Фонтлероя все равно бы отправили не в психушку, а в тюрьму — кто знает? Но Ллойд даже не пытался — и теперь винит себя за это.  
И за смерть Чарли, и за смерть той девушки, которую он не смог спасти, хотя согласился на условия Фонтлероя…

И потому выберет сложный путь. Пусть даже это означает пойти против инспектора, нарваться на гнев других заключенных и отсидеть все оставшиеся — сколько лет? семнадцать? двадцать? — вместо того, чтобы выйти на свободу.  
Вместо того, чтобы сдать Рэя.  
Ши пинает ее под столом, и Эрика осознает, что слишком глубоко погрузилась в раздумья, прослушав что-то. Инспектор — как же Джулс назвала его? совсем из головы вылетело — заканчивает говорить и явно ждет от них ответа.  
Что же сказать? Эрика лихорадочно собирается с мыслями.

— Как интересно, — прерывает воцарившееся молчание Ллойд, и они с Ши синхронно вздрагивают. — Явно что-то личное… Рэй, конечно, не самый приятный на свете человек, но мне кажется сомнительным, что вашу ненависть можно заслужить недостатком манер. Значит, что-то произошло между вами, и это «что-то» было довольно серьезным…  
Инспектор кривится в настолько фальшивой улыбке, что Эрика с одного взгляда понимает: Ллойд угадал.  
— Не знаю, о чем вы, мистер Лоури. Меня заботит…  
— Уж точно не репутация маршалов. Иначе вы бы не нами занимались. В системе каждый второй, если не первый, в чем-то да замазан: если не сам нарушает закон, то закрывает глаза на чужие нарушения.  
— Мистер Лоури…  
— Вот вам пример, непосредственно относящийся к ситуации: у Чарли Дюшампа, собравшего нашу команду, было больное сердце. Не знаю уж, каким чудом он добился своего: взяткой, шантажом, обаянием… Но суть в другом: его вообще не должны были допускать до работы в поле. Как-то во время погони за очередными беглецами ему стало плохо — прямо во время перестрелки. А если бы все законы и правила соблюдались, не вылезать бы ему из-за стола с бумажками, не рисковать собой — и жить намного дольше…  
— Давайте вернемся…  
— Давайте! Рассмотрим ситуацию, когда мы подтверждаем, что Рэй столкнул Фонтлероя с крыши. Насколько страдает в этом случае репутация маршалов? Те, кто возмутится самоуправством, найдутся обязательно, но что подумает подавляющее большинство обывателей? «Слава богу!» — вот что подумают они. «Слава богу, что этот псих мертв! Он больше никого не похитит и не убьет, моя дочь — или сестра, или девушка, — теперь в безопасности!» Они обсудят это с друзьями и коллегами, и что всплывет в разговоре следующим после «Угроза миновала!»? Вопрос о том, почему его десять лет назад отправили в тюрьму, а не в психушку, чтобы накачать лекарствами. Ведь побег и новые убийства можно было бы предотвратить. А если какой-нибудь достаточно любопытный человек разыщет решение суда, где указаны мои рекомендации — которыми пренебрегли совершенно напрасно — насчет содержания Фонтлероя в лечебнице... Некрасивая ситуация, — Ллойд сокрушенно вздыхает и качает головой. — Наверняка опять вспомнят про коррупцию… Зато о Рэе к тому времени многие забудут, а как минимум половина из тех, кто не забыл, скажут, что он поступил правильно. Если же мы заявим, что Фонтлерой совершил суицид и Рэй ни при чем… обсуждать будут то же самое за вычетом убийства, которого в этом варианте событий не было. Разница в ущербе для репутации маршалов — весьма невелика. Вы неглупый человек и наверняка просчитали все это сами, так что…  
— Мистер Лоури, — цедит сквозь зубы инспектор. «Уэнделл, — наконец вспоминает Эрика, — Джулс сказала "старший инспектор Уэнделл"». — Ваши… домыслы не имеют под собой никакого обоснования. Разве что желание вывести меня из себя. Я предлагаю вам сделку...  
— Вы нас покупаете, — поправляет Эрика, но инспектор предпочитает проигнорировать ее реплику.  
— ... которая выгодна нам всем…  
Ши щелкает пальцами.  
— Не-не-не, — говорит он. — Выгодна эта сделка — нам. Мы получаем свободу раньше, чем ждали.  
— А вот вам, — подхватывает Ллойд, — весьма невыгодно терять нашу команду. С учетом прежних условий мы бы еще несколько лет ловили беглецов. Три-четыре десятка преступников как минимум; конечно, некоторых схватят и без нас, но большинство ускользнут и смогут совершить новые преступления. У полиции и так хватает забот, стоит ли отказываться...  
— О, — инспектор разражается хохотом. — Решили, что незаменимы? Да я без труда найду даже не трех — тридцать человек, которые с радостью заменят вас.  
— Нас было четверо, — роняет Ши. — В самом начале. И двое отправились обратно в тюрьму, потому что нарушили соглашение.  
— Пятьдесят процентов — очень высокий уровень риска, — вторит Ллойд. — И это при том, что нас подбирал Рэй, который знал, что к чему.  
— Новая команда должна будет сработаться, научиться доверять друг другу, — решает добавить Эрика. — Во время нашего первого дела я едва не сломала Ллойду нос. Да и у Чарли с Рэем все было не так уж гладко. Наш успех, старший инспектор Уэнделл, — отнюдь не закономерность.

Интересно, отстраненно думает Эрика, понимают ли Ллойд с Ши, что сейчас они нажили себе врага, который не преминет осложнить им жизнь?  
Понимают, конечно же. Не глупее нее.  
— Так что, — резюмирует Ллойд, — маршалам распад нашей команды как раз таки невыгоден...  
«Что возвращает к мысли о том, что неприязнь к Рэю — дело очень личное, раз уж вы так хотите упечь его за решетку».  
Инспектор обводит их взглядом и поднимается из-за стола.  
— Что ж, — он делает недолгую паузу, — полагаю, вы слишком потрясены случившимся. Продолжим беседу в другой раз.

Они выходят из допросной вслед за ним, останавливаются в дверях, переглядываясь.  
— Все в порядке? — подошедшая Джулианна сжимает в руках папку, словно защищаясь ею от заполнивших штаб полицейских, и выглядит встревоженной. — Что он хотел?  
— Знаешь, Джулс, — задумчиво тянет Ши, — не могла бы ты накопать побольше информации про этого Уэнделла? Нам тут стало очень интересно, не пересекался ли он когда-нибудь с Рэем…


End file.
